Made up and Beautiful
by Signed Dinger
Summary: Seths POV, Im not sure where I am going with this, but I am going to try it out, I'll fix the summary when I know )
1. Made up and Beautiful

Does that girl ever take a break?  I guess not.  She is so perfect, why, because she spends every single second of her God Forsaken life making herself beautiful.  There is nothing I would like more than to burn all of her beauty products, any type of make up at all.  Summer knows how beautiful she is without the make up yet continues to wear it.  I can't take it anymore. 

She is here.  At the artist convention.  Well, of course she is here, there are people who are willing to look at her beauty and make her seem even more beautiful by talking to her and making her feel like she is important.  Do they not understand that there is nothing beautiful about this girl, who is hiding from the real beauty by wearing small clothing and fabricating this outstanding radiant girl that everyone in Newport admires.

"Look there are some lovely people that you may not mind making a presentation for on the other side of the world.  A photographer, I'm sure if you married an older photographer, you may be a main piece in their work."  I said I saw her waltzing past me to see the photography section of the place.

"I don't understand why you talk to me, Cohen, just go away." Summer didn't really hate me as much as she makes it out to be.  She said so herself, this is just her 'cover' because she doesn't want to be seen with me, even if my parents managed to reel into the family, Ryan, boy wonder.  

If Ryan weren't my only real friend, I would REALLY hate him.  Damn.  

There she goes again, walking right by me.  She doesn't even look in my direction yet she knows that I'm here.  Women.  Damn them all.  I named my boat after her and what do I get.  

I get Summer visiting me every once in a while, when her and Marissa come by to hang out with Ryan and me.  You wouldn't really call that visiting me then would you.  It's a nice thing to think about though.  I still wish she would walk around everywhere like she did in my house, because she was never made up too much.  She had the usual lip gloss, the one that made her lips look soft and touchable with her hair, which was flowing down her slim back, no flaws, just Summer.  

I can't stand her.  Why do I love her?

Hey, the names Emily, please review me.  Criticism welcome as much as it's needed =) This is my first fanfiction for the OC.  I love the show even if it IS the teenage drama of the century.  Remember Review me (^-^)


	2. Friends

They are here again, Marissa and Summer.  Ryan, the girls and I are dispersed around the pool room, watching the latest installment of Friends, ladies choice.  

"Three seconds," Ryan mouthed to me, holding up three fingers.

"What?" I responded, confused.

Ryan turned to me and whispered, "In three seconds I am going MURDER myself."

I smiled at him.  He was so much cooler than me, why couldn't I do that?  He always knows what to say… not fair!

He has only been here for five months about and is already dating the most popular girl in Newport Beach. 

Then again, without him, there wouldn't be any possibility at all that Summer would be in MY pool house watching MY television, on a Thursday night, she is staying with Marissa tonight, which, in shorter terms, with Ryan and me until they want to go home, or decide they are too tired to go home and crash on the bed in here.  

She is so pretty when she isn't primping herself and being 'beautiful,' I mean, like she is right now, her amazing black hair thrown up in a loose ponytail and she is wearing pajamas, and she doesn't CARE.  I think I am obsessed.

"I'm going to get drinks, anyone want?" Ryan asked.

"I'll come, um, with," I didn't really care about going with him, I just wanted to get away from watching Summer – I mean Friends.

"Ryan will you get me a glass of water?" Marissa said, emotionlessly, her eyes never leaving the television screen. 

"Me too." Summer added with the same enthusiasm, also not taking her eyes away from her precious Matt Leblanc, whom she met last summer when he was traveling.  

Ryan and I got up and went to get drinks.

"Seth man, if I never have to watch another episode of Friends in my life, it will be too soon."

"Yea, I'm with you," I said, getting glasses out of the cabinet.

"When are you going to let her know?" Ryan questioned out of nowhere.  I knew exactly what he was talking about, but it took me by surprise that immediately my face flushed and I said 'what.'

"You know what I am talking about, I'm surprised that she doesn't have a hole in her head you were staring at her so hard."

"Was it that bad?" God dammit! 

"You have no idea, I really think that you should ask her out, on your boat." Ryan suggested.  It was a great idea, amazing actually.  I know how she hated being seen with me, but on the boat it would be just her and me.  No one could see us.  Since I got that boat, the only thing that I wanted out of it was to get Summer on it with me.  Now I have my chance and I am unexpectedly less nervous than I ever thought I would be.  I am going to do it.  

"I think I am going to." 

"Good, do it tonight." He knew that I was going to.  For some reason, he knows me better than anyone else in the world.  He understands, which is weird. 

We walked back to the pool house.  Ryan gave Marissa a kiss and her drink.  I just sat down next to Summer and gave her the drink.  

It was a commercial break in Friends, so they were both talking when we walked in, about what I don't know, but it was probably nothing girl talk or something. 

I think I am going to say 'Hey, Summer, I was wondering if you would go with me on my boat Sunday.'  Maybe I should mention the sunset, because that always gets the girl on TV.  But I'm not on TV, this is real life, I won't mention the sunset. 

Commercial break is over.  They are back to being glued.  I look over at Ryan who smirked and rolled his eyes, "Women…" 

I massaged my temples and then sighed.  I don't know how I am going to do this.  I have been waiting for this forever, and now here is my chance.  Next commercial break.  I am going to do it.  C'mon Seth, you can do it.  You can do it. 

"Summer, can I talk to you," I said, I can't believe I am doing this, I really can't.  I have to go on with it though, start what you finish, right?

"Um, sure." She said, looking to see if there was really a break and she wasn't missing anything.  I stood up.  She followed.  We went out back, by the pool.

"What, did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"See, I was wondering, if Sunday you would go on my boat with me… We wouldn't be seen by anyone, if you were worried about that, people don't usually go boating on Sunday and it would be a lot of fun and there would be a really nice sunset that you can look at and it would be really nice if you would come with me."  I forgot to breathe.  I took a light breath and looked at my feet. 

"I don't think that I have anything better to do on Sunday, so yeah, I guess so," She said yes!  I can't believe it.  This rocks. 

"I will pick you up at around six.  It will be cool, promise."

"Friends is starting again, I'm going back in."

Summer said yes, I am going to die, this is great.  This is amazing.  Thank you Ryan for that most excellent idea.  Yes!

I walked back into the pool room.  Ryan asked how it went with his eyes.  I nodded and he smiled, putting his arm around Marissa. 


End file.
